De Missing Vial
by rootlessdream
Summary: Oneshot. Jeb and ter Borcht find themselves alone one day. Jeb is stressed. Ter Borcht "helps" him. Jeb/ter Borcht.


_If you've read my other fic, The Twelve Days of Christmas, this may seem familiar. I was trying to finish the last two chapters and get them posted, but I decided to go ahead and reread what I had put on FF so far… But I've been reading a bit of Jeb/ter Borcht lately and when I got to Chapter 8, I found it amusing to replace Max and Fang with Jeb and ter Borcht… and then I found myself writing them in. So, in all its ridiculousness, here is the result. Don't take it seriously._

_

* * *

  
_

**De Missing Vial**

Jeb couldn't find de vial of blood from de hybrid specimen anyvhere. He had searched de lab, his office, his _bedroom_… He even looked _under his bed_. Yet de vial remained misplaced.

I vos standing by de open door, attracting Jeb's gaze. He said I vos acting like a useless lump of coal, but I could see vhat he vos really thinking.

"Help me look!" he vould shout every time he passed me. It vos only natural zat I noticed de burning fire under doze eyelashes as he accidentally brushed my arm each time.

"Calm down end maybe you could remember vhere you left it," I vould say, trying to sooze his anxiety.

But, it seemed de longer ve vere in his bedroom, de more anxious he vos becoming. It must haf been because he vos feeling de same inevitable feelings zat had recently surfaced in my own mind.

"We can't keep the Director waiting all day. Help me find the vial, Roland."

_Oh_. I could barely suppress de desires end de longing as my name rolled off of doze lips.

It vos hard to understand vhy Jeb vos so intimidated by zat voman. He continued to panic as he rushed around de room…

Den suddenly, he turned end eyed de closet. He hadn't checked dare yet.

I could see he vos silently praying zat de vial vos in dare, although he must haf known zat vos a stupid assumption.

Still in a panic, he vos practically sprinting across de room to get to de closet, but he didn't make it dare. Out of novhere, I lunged at him, pressing him against de vawl vis my firm hands restraining him.

"Let go," he struggled, de sound of shock lacing through his voice. My grip only tightened on his arms as his eyes bored deep into mine.

"Jus relax," I told him calmly.

"What are you doing, Roland?" he asked, attempting vun more time to free himself from my grip. "You know what? Let's forget the vial and get back to the Director. We'll just explain we need to run a few more tests on the subject," he pleaded. Ah, dis vos vorking. He knew he could not resist me for much longer.

"De Director vill understand, Jeb."

"You know she won't," he muttered.

Dis vos my chance.

My fingers loosened on his arms as I slowly traced dem from his shoulders down to his elbows… down to his vrists… End den I bowed my head toward him… Yes, definitely vorking. His breaths vere becoming shaky as he realized vhat I vos doing.

But I didn't kiss him… My cheek brushed his as I leaned further, lowering my lips to his neck. De warm electrical feeling of it vos enough to drive me crazy. I could only imagine vhat it vos doing to Jeb.

Den his breath vos caught in his throat… I didn't think he could even svallow… I had helped him forget vhat he had been so vorried about…

End den, jus to toy vis him…

"Found it," I breathed.

"Mhm," he murmured senselessly.

I chuckled very softly end my breath tickled his neck. I couldn't pretend I didn't notice de tingles zat I sent down his spine.

It den took him almost ten full seconds to comprehend vhat I had said. He snapped out of de fantasy land vhen I straightened myself avay from him, holding up de vial in my hand. But de look in doze eyes again…

He probably told himself to punch me, but he couldn't do zat.

He probably told himself to valk avay, but he couldn't do zat, eisser.

I had reeled him in too far. Fight or flight vosn't going to cut it dis time.

He probably told himself, _Don't you dare kiss him_… but he did it anyvay.

In vun abrupt movement, he moofed forvard end leaned up on de tips of his toes, urgently pressing his lips to mine, abandoning his inhibitions vis vun of his rare spur of de moment decisions zat he vould come to think he regretted later on.

I froze vhere I stood, for some reason, not doing _anything_ at a time vhen I really needed to give him some hint of acknowledgement of his actions.

"We need to quit this game of cat and mouse, Roland. Tell me what you want from me," he vhispered against my lips. I vos completely end utterly pleased zat he vos villing to speak dis vay.

Continuing to try end get some kind of reaction from me, he took a fistful of fabric from my chest end drew my body closer, bringing his osser hand to de back of my neck to hold me dare.

Den dare vos a _clank _as I lost my grip on de vial in my hand end let it drop to de vooden floor.

De sound roused me from my state of immobility end visout further delays, my lips finally began responding to Jeb's vis a haste zat paralleled his own.

I brought bose of my hands to his hips as I grinned against his mouth.

I vos surfing a tidal vave of emotion, yet I had no thoughts… only sensations… de feel of his varm skin grazing against me, sending bursts of heat through my body… his breath on my face, on my lips… his coarse, but clean, hair draped suddenly between my fingers… de sound of only our labored breathing end de occasional vocalizations uttered accidentally… de lively scent of menthol…

My lips moved of dare own volition vis his as ve bose stepped out de backdoor of sanity, vhat ve had of it to begin vith, for a few moments…

When he vos satisfied, he pulled back to catch his breath…

_Oh_, but I vasn't done vis him…

De sound of my own heartbeat pounded in my ears as my mouth moofed rhythmically along his jaw, leaving tiny fiery pecks in its vake.

Den it seemed he vos looking for my own veakness as he villingly trailed a hand slowly down my spine end his fingers tickled at de hem of my shirt, lingering for a moment before zey slid underneath, forcing contact vis my heated skin.

I exhaled heavily end drew my lips back to his smirking mouth.

Dare vos nossing stopping us now…

Zat vos vhen I knew de Director vos going to haf to vait…


End file.
